


【夏洛特烦恼/夏华&秋华】袁华特烦恼 （突发片段车）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Kudos: 1





	【夏洛特烦恼/夏华&秋华】袁华特烦恼 （突发片段车）

＊最近手中三省相关和蕊子（曾少爷）相关都难产了（毕竟民国戏，吃了没文化的亏），所以发一发很久以前的存粮

＊涉及cp：秋雅x袁华，夏洛x袁华  
＊少量女攻注意  
＊ooc

袁华靠近夏洛夫妇之后才发现，自己以为的上流社会的奢靡根本只是冰山一角，他们这里讲求一个先来后到，而乱入其中的自己，虽然看似杂志主编，但其实是食物链最末的一位。

末到了连秋雅都能欺负他的程度。

“呃……呃……嗯……秋雅你慢一点，要，要坏了……”

袁华正凌乱的被压在被子里操，没错不是他操别人而是秋雅操他。啪啪的肉体拍打声搅着水声呻吟声钻进别墅每一个人的耳膜。

“夏洛那个王八蛋！去找女人也就算了，我当他是头没骟干净的畜生出去拱拱也就罢了，他居然还敢给我撂挑子不写歌，还到处乱逛不知道甩掉了多少音乐节多少活动，他有没有脑子，知不知道自己这点地位都是怎么来的！我还得留下给他擦屁股！干！杀千刀的！”

秋雅一点斯文都不装了，每骂一句身下巨硕的假阳具就在他穴里大开大合的抽插几个来回，好像他只是一个插不坏的硅胶玩具。

别说秋雅这副完全陌生的面孔了，他连秋雅为什么会有这癖好都没资格问，只能被拐到床上一次又一次的听之任之，而且这事除了第一次柔情一点之外，其余时候毫无怜惜，他像破布娃娃一样被操熟了被操开了，虐到连润滑都不用上就能自己出水，标准的一副下贱样子。

呵，他能怎么样呢，寄人篱下，他就是别人一个纯粹的泄欲工具。

喑哑的浪叫他倒是很尽力，实在不是他有天赋，实在是被肏的狠了他没处冤屈也只好边哭边叫。整个身子都哭红了，满是遍布的爪印掐痕。可是人家让他把腿张开，他就得张开，而且还得自己掰着点穴口让别人进的更舒畅点儿，要不然准要像第一次一样流血，他可不想再更疼了。

秋雅还好不是每次都有这样的活找他，平时没怒气时倒还舍得做一副中学时的清纯样子，可他的声浪被外边人全程无码的听到，以至夏洛这里大大小小的鬼怪都知道他是个什么样的货色了，不光张扬找上来，没想到最后连夏洛，都没打算放过他。

那天夏洛淋了雨回来，脸上还不知在哪挨了一拳，歌舞声色也不找了直接拽着他衣服就往房间里甩，他当然知道分寸，赶紧劝夏洛：

“别别这样夏洛，秋雅知道得生气了！”

夏洛根本满脑子金星，都听不进他话里说的什么，

“你别在这儿跟我提秋雅，躺好了，把手给我撒开！”

说着就去撕扯他的衣服，把扣子崩的到处都是。

肏进去时，袁华就知道夏洛跟其他人不一样，他闷头进去的，话也不多，还没什么狠劲，一看就是受了情伤，有商量余地，假如顺着他的毛摸没准还不至于受苦。

“夏洛你，别急……啊，有啥事你用嘴说……怎么回事儿啊，被谁打了？”

夏洛他倒真平静下来了，有一搭没一搭的往袁华身体里捣，袁华平时受惯了烈的，今天来这么一出，竟从强奸里觉出点快感来。

夏洛这家伙平时都瞧不上他袁华这副身子，怎么今天就放弃迪厅小姐跑到他这儿来犯浑了，准是有事。

“袁华你，你说说，那陈凯他，拉冬梅进小树林到底怎么个情形……别说囫囵的，给我细细的讲。”

袁华只好照办，事无巨细的跟他说，每说几句就要被穴里耸动的东西打断几下，唯唯诺诺的说到了自己劝说马冬梅的那一段戏码，果不其然被夏洛暴起的怒气惹火上身了：

“你怎么这么废物！你怎么不代替冬梅去呢啊？用你这儿不是挺顶事儿的吗？！自己惹出来麻烦自己怎么没本事收拾，还劝过了，拿屁股劝啊！！艹！！”

说到“这儿”的时候后面的动作明显就残暴了许多，没章法的四处乱捣搅的袁华浑身都犯疼。

“别别别！夏洛我错了！啊！唔！你别怪罪我！……我没本事可，可现在也没办法啊，我这不，我给你赎罪还不行吗……”

不过夏洛也就捅了几下就没闹腾了，连下面那根都显得格外疲软，没激情，只是埋在袁华和被褥之间，嘟囔着：

“没了，什么都没了……”

“为什么那时候我没听到呢……我他妈看见了为什么不多看两眼呢……都没了……回不去了。”

夏洛埋在他身上流泪，打的袁华脖子都湿了。袁华也没辙，每个人都毛躁，都求不得，可怎么一个两个都跑他身上撒气，他究竟在这儿算是个什么，肉壶吗？垃圾桶？到底有没有一个人关心他袁华到底怎么样了。想到这里，袁华竟感到气血上涌，竟忍不住想向这帮烂人好好吐一吐心中郁闷。可是突然——

“袁华儿……对不住啊，我混蛋了，这事跟你没关系，我嘴欠了。”

撒完火的夏洛居然老实起来，不仅把身下那根拿出来了，而且踏踏实实的给他道了歉。

“你别在这儿呆着了，秋雅对你没心的，我看你这一天天的，离了渔船也没捞着好，日子过得还不如以前呢，拿着现在赚的那点钱有多远滚多远吧。”

说完他抬头，

“你要是钱不够，我那有张卡你要多少拿多少就是了，别回来，也别让秋雅知道。”

夏洛头发挡着脸，颓唐坐着，袁华可能是他唯一一个还摸得着的从前了吧，虽然有所改变，但是还留着点善良直通过去，为冬梅在他心里的身影划上句点。

袁华提起裤子转身离开。夏洛补充道：

“谢谢你帮我救冬梅。”

袁华顿了一下，别扭着步子走了。

-end-


End file.
